Percy Jackson at Hogwarts
by Flamebird101
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are sent to Hogwarts to help protect and prepare the students and staff for a war that could mean the end of the Wizarding world and the Demigod world. Join Percy, Harry, and their friends in the adventures at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Wizards and Demigods

**The Harry Potter Plotline is being ignored, except for the first three books. Which means, all who died in the 4th-7th books are still alive, Voldemort has not attacked, Umbridge never taught at Hogwarts, and that sort of stuff. This is Harry's 5th year. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON, NOR DO I LOOOK LIKE J.K. ROWLING OR RICK RIORDAN. Anything underlined is in Greek  
**

* * *

**_Percy's POV_**

"Percy, may I see you for a moment," Chiron said.

"Sure," I said walking over.

"You and the other counselors plus a few more, are going to a school in England," Chiron said.

"Why England?" I asked.

"The school isn't an ordinary school. It's a school full of witches and wizards. You will get them on your side, and they will eventually be helping us in an upcoming war," Chiron explained. "The school is called Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Does this have to do with the third Great Prophecy?" I asked.

"It has everything to do with the third Great Prophecy," Chiron answered.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Two days," he replied. "I have notified all of the demigods who need to know. The others will assume you are just at school for now. I have asked for a professor from Hogwarts to help you."

"Do they know about us?" I asked.

"Yes, there are a few demigods inside Hogwarts. They are what they appear as. Draco Malfoy, Luna Love good, and Hermione Granger are daughters and sons of Athena. Professor Moody is a son of Ares. Professor McGonagall is also a daughter of Athena. Professor Dumbledore is a son of Poseidon as well. Professor Snape is a son of Hades. Harry Potter is a descendant of Poseidon, and Neville Longbottom is a son of Hecate," Chiron responded. "Now you best get going.'

I soon left and packed all of my things. I then went down to the Athena cabin and checked on Annabeth.

**_Two Days Later_**

**_Lupin's POV_**

"Ah, Lupin," Chiron greeted.

"Are the demigods ready?" I asked.

"Yes."

"The portkey is ready so have them hurry," I said.

"They're here. Demigods, step forth. This is Lupin, he will be helping you," Chiron explained.

"Grab on to that shoe with your right hand. Your luggage will be sent to the Leaky Cauldron separately," I said. "Now, don't let go. In 3…2…1!"

We rose into the air and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. "Tom, their rooms," I called.

"Right this way," Tom said.

We were led up to room 1-24. Annabeth and Percy shared a room, and the rest had rooms to themselves.

**_Annabeth's POV_**

"Come on, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"I'm already here, Seaweed Brain," I replied.

"Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley," Lupin informed us all.

"Good night, Wise Girl," Percy said lying down.

"Night, Seaweed Brain," I said yawning.


	2. Diagon Alley

**_Percy's POV_**

"Seaweed Brain, Wake up!" Annabeth called shaking me awake.

"What's up, Wise Girl?" I asked.

"We are going down to Diagon Alley right after we have a quick breakfast downstairs," Annabeth answered.

"How are we going to do our sacrifices?" I asked.

"Oh, Tom's a son of Hermes, so he has a room where he does his sacrifices, we can make our's there too," she replied.

"Oh, okay, I'll change now," I said.

I quickly slipped on a blue shirt and black shorts. I walked down with Annabeth after I put on my sneakers.

After a quick omelette, we walked down to a brick wall. "Um, Lupin, I thought we were supposed to be going to Diagon Alley?" I said confused.

"We are," Lupin smirked.

He raised his wand to the bricks and tapped them in a certain order. The bricks parted and a bunch of shops were revealed. We were at Diagon Alley. "First stop, Gringotts bank, your parents left plenty of money for everyone. It's all in one vault, in fact I think there may be an infinite amount until you no longer need to be in the Wizarding World," Lupin said.

We walked to the end of the Alley. On the front of a tall white building had words engraved on the front door.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

We walked up to a goblin at a booth. His name was Nagnok. We went onto a cart and it was even better than the any rollercoaster, except for the part where Thalia threw up. "Vault 299. Key please," Nagnok said.

Lupin handed him a tiny key. The goblin unlocked it and the door swung open. Piles of knuts, sickles, and galleons. We put some coins in coin bags and distributed them. Soon we were back to Diagon Alley. We split up into groups. Annabeth and Grover went with me, Thalia, Nico, and the Twins went together and etc. We soon departed, and my group went to Ollivander's. "Ah, more demigods. Chiron must have an important mission at Hogwarts. Ollivander, son of Hecate, and grandchild of Hephaestus," an old man said coming out from the back. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, you will start."

The man looked at me and walked into the back. "Try this one. 11" willow, mermaid tail core with Pegasus feathers."

I took the wand and waved it. "Good. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, you're next," Ollivander said. " 10 inches holly, owl feather core."

Annabeth took the wand and waved it.

"and lastly, Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild. Eleven inches oak, elk horn core."

Grover waved it, Ollivander looked satisfied. We bought out wands and went to get our books and school stuff. We finally went to the Owl Emporium, and it was a nightmare. The owls kept pecking me and bowing to Annabeth. Annabeth and I agreed to share an owl. "Hermione, are all owls nocturnal?" a boy asked.

"No, the Northern Hawk Owl is not," the girl named Hermione answered.

Chiron had mentioned that a girl named Hermione Granger was Athena's child. Perhaps this was the Hermione he was talking about, but she didn't look anything like one. She had brown bushy hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Hermione!" Annabeth yelled hugging the girl.

"Hey, Annabeth, longtime no see,"Hermione greeted.

"You look different," Annabeth noted.

"It's part of Chiron's disguise for me. He had me practice changing my voice so it sounded, er, more bratty," Hermione said.

Hermione flicked her wand, and she become more muscular, athletic, and tanner. Her hair turned into long blonde curls and her eyes turned into a gray color like Annabeth's. They almost looked like twins, except Annabeth was taller and had different clothes on. Hermione's voice became less bratty, and she had more of an American accent. "Ron, Harry, come over here," Hermione said.

"What is it-woah. Hermione?" the boy from earlier asked shocked.

"Ron, Harry, this is Annabeth Chase, my half-sister," Hermione said. "Annabeth, this is Ron Weasely, and that's Harry Potter."

"Wait, Harry Potter as in James's son?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's your name?" the boy named Harry asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I replied. "Your father and my father knew each other quite well, I'll explain later when we are at Hogwarts."

"Hey, Hermione, where's Luna and Draco?" Annabeth asked.

"I think Draco's at Madam Malkin's getting new robes with his 'mother', and Luna is at Flourish and Blotts getting new books," Hermione said.

"Wow, sis, I never knew you were blind too," a boy said.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I turned and saw a boy standing there. "Draco? Wow, you guys look really different," I said.

"Oh, sorry, Annabeth," Draco said and flicked his wand.

He was very muscular and tan. He now had short blonde hair and gray eyes like Malcom. He was my favorite brother, and Hermione is my favorite sister next to Luna. "Draco, it's been a while. How's it going?" I asked hugging him.

"It's good. It's been hard to stay undercover. I have to be mean to Hermione and other people including Luna as well," he replied.

"But, now you don't have to pretend to be someone else. We'll explain everything at Hogwarts," I said.

"I have to go back to my 'mother' before she comes looking for me. See you on the train," Draco said.

"See you," I said, and Percy and I rejoined the others.


	3. Introductions and Explanations

**_The wands are:  
Thalia: ten inch pine, eagle talon core  
Nico: eleven inch cypress, skeleton core  
Clarisse: twelve inch holly, phoenix feather core  
Jason: ten inch elm, eagle talon core  
Hazel: ten inch hazel(what a coincidence), dragon heartstring  
Frank: eleven inch birch, phoenix feather core  
Twins: ten inch maple, fox hair core  
Reyna: twelve inch holly, eagle talon core  
Will: Ten inch cedar, sun ray core  
Leo: thirteen inch holly, ember core  
Piper: nine inch apple, dragon heartstring  
Chris: ten inch heather, unicorn horn core  
I know there are more, but I'm not going to list them all because it'll take too long. Anyways, I still don't own anything, and I don't think I ever will get the copyrights to Percy Jackson or Harry Potter:(._**  
**_Harry's POV_**  
I don't know what's weirder, the fact that I just met my look alike or the fact that Draco Malfoy is completely different in almost every single way. I guess it would have to be the latter because I don't think meeting your doppelganger(sp?) is as strange as Draco being nice and pleasant. Before I knew it, we were at Kings Cross Station. "What is platform 9 3/4?" Annabeth asked.  
"Gasp. Annabeth doesn't know something? It's the end of the world!" two boys yelled.  
I swear they were like duplicates of Fred and George, except one was taller than the other. Annabeth hit the shorter one, and a girl with black hair and brown eyes hit the other one. The other new kids, Draco, Hermione, and Luna laughed. "Anyways, Platform 9 3/4 is the platform between nine and ten. All you have to do is walk straight through the wall. You can run if you'd like," Hermione explained once she was done laughing.  
"Oh, we'll-"  
"Go" the two boys said.  
They sprinted at a wall, that was not between nine and ten. "No, you idiots, wait!" Annabeth yelled, but it was too late, they crashed into the wall.  
Some muggles stopped and stared at what just happened. "Sorry, they have some mental problems," Hermione said quickly to the muggles, and they shrugged and continued walking.  
"Hey, we don't-"  
"Have mental-"  
"Problems!" The boys protested.  
"Well, you do if she says run through 9 and 10, and you run through 8 and 9 when she's pointing in the direction, and you go the opposite way," Annabeth said.  
"Annabeth, let's go," Percy suggested. "This time going through the correct wall."  
"That would be advisable," Annabeth laughed.  
They walked through the wall and disappeared. We all took turns going through. The new kids went to a much bigger compartment. I wasn't allowed in, but Draco, Neville, Hermione, and Luna were. Ron and I went to a different compartment.  
**_Percy's POV_**  
Hermione locked the door and put a silencing spell so that no one else could hear our conversation. "So, since our parents are, so dramatic, I was thinking we could do a dramatic entrance," I suggested.  
"Yeah, we could do something involving all of our parents. Since we are Greeks and Romans we are going to use chariots. I told Chiron I would IM him when we arrived at Hogwarts so that he can send them via Hermes Express," Annabeth said. "Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Neville, you can help if you want, otherwise you can go on the carriages with the other students."  
"We'll help," said people responded.  
"Alright so here's the plan. We get chariots with special designs on them representing our parents. Each chariot will have that parent's children in them. For example, for Athena's chariot, Luna, Hermione, Draco, and I will be in that chariot, Reyna, you can join to since your parent is Bellona and is closest to Athena. Thalia, since you are a Hunter, you are to go in the Artemis Chariot instead of Zeus, which means that Jason will go in the Jupiter chariot since he's roman. Thalia, you will have your bow and arrows ready, and you can shoot a little, but don't hit anyone. Jason, you make thunder and lightning around your chariot, but don't hit anyone. Percy, create waves to carry your chariot. Clarisse, Frank, have your spears pointed forward, but don't hit anyone. Katie, carry your chariot with vines and all that. Will, radiate a little sun, but try not to blind anyone. Leo, set yourself on fire, but make sure it doesn't spread. My siblings and I will have owls surround us. Travis, Connor, for just this once I give you permission to steal everyones' wands and drop them when we reach the steps to the teachers' table. Pollux, make grape vines around your chariot like Katie's. Nico summon a couple of skeletons. Hazel, collect everyone's goblets and other metals that aren't their money..." Annabeth ordered.

"...And at the end of the explanation, we will invite our parents into the Hall," Annabeth finished.  
This was going to be great.  
**_Professor McGonagall's POV _**  
I was informed of what the demigods were planning. I called in the first years. When we were done sorting them, Professor Dumbledore made his speech. "Welcome back, to a new year at Hogwarts. For those of you who don't know or have forgotten, the Forbidden Forest is, as the name says itself, forbidden to all students with very strict exceptions. There have been a few changes to the school. There are a few subjects that have been added to your schedules that will be taught by a few erm, exchange students. Please, give them your respect, for they have just come back from a war. Speaking of which, I hear they have arrived. Without further ado, please welcome the new students with pride, humbleness, and your full attention!" Albus said shouting the last sentence.  
Right after the doors to the hall swung open, and a bunch of chariots came through the doors. They were doing a bunch of stuff with their powers( I don't want to retype their presentation, so it's just what Annabeth told them to do). They soon reached the steps, and the twins dropped all of the wands onto the floor. The other students gasped searching their pockets. "Aunt Minnie!" Percy yelled.  
"Percy, what have I told you about calling me that?" I asked sternly.  
"Absolutely nothing," he said.  
"Oh, I have, Perseus," I smirked seeing him flinch at the name.  
"Anyways," he said turning to the audience. "So, does anybody know about the Greek and Roman Myths and gods?"  
All of the Ravenclaws raised their hands, a few of Hufflepuff and a couple of Gryffindor. "Well, they are all real. Ages ago, a ruler name Kronos ruled the world. Then, it was nothing but chaos, darkness, and evilness. Kronos heard of a Prophecy saying that one of his children would overthrow him to form a new age. He decided to get rid of all his children by eating them. Then, when Rhea had her third son and last child, she hid the baby and gave him a rock wrapped in cloth instead. The baby was then raised by nymphs and when he became of age, he forced his father to throw up his brothers and sisters. He then took his father's scythe and chopped him into billions of pieces. He threw the pieces into the deep, dark pits of Tartarus. Then the gods took their roles as Olympians. Zeus became the king of the gods and lord of the sky, Poseidon the lord of the sea, earthquakes, storms, etc. Hera became the Queen of the gods and patron goddess of family, marriage, and wives. Apollo became the god of medicine, sun, healing, music, the truth, prophecies, and archery. Athena became the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Artemis became the patron god of maidens, the moon, and the hunt. Aphrodite became the goddess of love and beauty. Ares became the god of war and weapons. Dionysus became the god of wine, theater, and annoyance-"  
Thunder rumbled. "Oh, so you are listening!" Percy yelled.  
The thunder stopped. Smirking, Percy went on, "Hermes became the patron god of travellers, thieves, gamblers, pranksters, and all of that. Hephaestus became the god of smiths, forges, craftsmen, and fire. Hestia became the goddess of the Hearth and Home. Demeter became the goddess of wheat, cereal, and Hades who is not considered an Olympian became the god of the Underworld. The three gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are known as the Big Three. After what we know as World War II, they made a pact or tried to make a pact to not have children because of a Great Prophecy that was just recently fulfilled. The only god that actually went through with the pact, was Hades. Although, he does have children, they are both before the pact was made. Zeus and Poseidon broke their oath. Zeus broke the oath twice. Poseidon has also broken it twice, that we know of. Now Some of your classmates and teachers are demigods as well. The term demigods means half-human, half-god. A satyr, like Grover, is half-human and half-goat. Don't call them half-donkey, they don't like that. Now, all those who are demigods, please stand up and reveal your true forms," Percy said.  
"Now, Campers, Demigods, full titles going down the line," Dumbledore ordered.  
"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Defeater of the Titan Krios, Leader of the Fifth Cohort."  
"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, defeater of the three furies, Medusa, Minotaur, Retriever of Zeus's Master Bolt, Hades's Helm of Darkness, Golden Fleece, Hero of Olympus, Leader of Camp Half-Blood, Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Leader of the Fifth Cohort, Traveler of the Labyrinth, Holder of the Sky, Bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Defeater of the Titans Kronos, Iapetus, and Hyperion, Keeper of Pandora's Pythos, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Clazmonian Sow..."  
Percy went on and on and on. It seemed like it would never stop. "...and Defeater of the Olympian god Ares," Percy finally finished, after four minutes.  
"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter, Leader of Cabin Four, Hero of Olympus."  
"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, Slayer of the Drakon, Leader of Cabin 5, Commander of the CSS Birmingham, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Hero of Olympus"  
"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort."  
"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Leader of Cabin 6, Holder of the Sky, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Master Bolt, Helm of Darkness, and Owner of Daedalus's Laptop. Traveler of the Labyrinth"  
"Draco Malfoy, son of Athena, Leader of Slytherin, Seeker of Slytherin, Co-Architect of Olympus, Co-Leader of cabin 6."  
"Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena, Leader of Ravenclaw, Chaser of Ravenclaw, Strategist of Cabin 6, slayer of the Hydra."  
"Hermione Granger, daughter of Athena, Founder of SPEW, Manager of SPEW, Defeater of the Minotaur and Furies, Co-Leader of Cabin 6."  
"Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Camp Jupiter."  
"Will Solace, Son of Apollo, Leader of Cabin 7, Healer of the Sick, Hurt, and Wounded, Archer of Apollo, Hero of Olympus."  
"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, Hero of Olympus, Yielder of Aegis, Leader of Cabin 8, Pusher of Sisyphus's Bolder."  
"Valdez. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Commander of the Argo II, Leader of Cabin 9, Fire Wielder."  
"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, leader of cabin 10, Charmspeaker, Yielder of Katropis."  
"Travis Stoll-  
"and Connor Stoll-  
"sons of-  
"Hermes-  
"Pranksters-  
"of Camp-  
"Half-blood-  
"Co-leaders-  
"of Cabin-  
"eleven-  
"heroes-  
"of Olympus."  
"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, hero of Olympus, that's all you need to know."  
"Pollux, son of Dionysus, leader of cabin 12, Hero of Olympus."  
"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, leader of cabin 13, Shadow Traveler, Hero of Olympus, traveler of the Labyrinth, Yielder of Stygian Iron."  
"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Controller of gems and valuables, Rider of Arion, Protector of Camp Jupiter."  
"Butch, son of Iris, Leader of Cabin 14."  
.zzzzzz. "This is Clovis, son of Hypnos, leader of Cabin 15. Don't wake him up," Piper said.  
"Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, leader of cabin 20, Master of Advanced Magic."  
"Neville Longbottom, son of Hecate, Defeater of the chimera, Nemean Lion, Master of plant magic, defense magic, and basic magic."  
"Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild, Guardian of the Wild, Hero of Olympus, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Helm of Darkness, and Golden Fleece, Founder of Pan, Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders, Traveler of the Labyrinth."  
"Juniper, leader of the Greens Club."  
"Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, son of Poseidon, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeater of Grindelwald, Discoverer of 12 uses of dragon's blood, Alchemy partner of Nicholas Flamel, Ancestor of Merlin, the Peverells, One of the oldest Wizards alive."  
"Professor Minerva McGonagall, Daughter of Athena, The only one without blonde hair, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, Professor of Transfiguration, Prankster of the Marauders Era, Chaser of Gryffindor, Keeper of Gryffindor, Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor."  
"Professor Severus Snape, son of Hades, Head of Slytherin House, Professor of Potions, Chaser of Slytherin, Seeker of Slytherin, Quidditch Captain of Slytherin, the Half-Blood Prince."  
"Professor Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, son of Ares, Aura of the Ministry, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Keeper of Slytherin, Beater of Slytherin."  
The doors burst open and the twelve Olympians along with Hestia and Hades entered the Great Hall. We immediately bowed or kneeled. "Rise, Demigods," Lord Zeus ordered.  
We rose. "These are our parents. Zeus, Lord of the sky, King of Olympus, one of the Big Three, son of Kronos and Rhea. Hera, Queen of Olympus, patron goddess of housewives, marriage, and the home, one of the original 6, daughter of Kronos and Rhea. Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, King of Atlantis, Stormbringer, Earthshaker, another one of the Big Three, son of Kronos and Rhea. Demeter, goddess of Agriculture and the Harvest, another of the original 6, daughter of Kronos and Rhea. Ares the god of war, son of Zeus and Hera. Athena, goddess of wisdom, arts, crafts, reason, inventors, and battle strategy, patron of Athens, daughter of Zeus and Metis. Apollo, god of the sun, music, poetry, truth, healing, archery, and prophecies, patron of the Oracle, son of Zeus and Leto. Artemis, goddess of maidens, the moon, the Hunt, and the wilderness, Patron of the Hunters, daughter of Zeus and Leto. Hephaestus, god of craftwork, blacksmiths, forges, and fire, Blacksmith of the gods, son of Zeus and Hera. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, daughter of Zeus and Dione. Hermes, the god of speed, messengers, travelers, thieves, and roads, Messenger of the gods, and son of Zeus and Maia-"  
"AAH!" Hermes yelled interrupting me. "Maia!"  
I laughed and continued. "Dionysus, god of wine, madness, theater, and vegetation, unfortunately, director of Camp Half-blood, member of the Council of Cloven Elders, son of Zeus and Semele. Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family, guardian of Elpis, one of the 6 original, the Last Olympian, and daughter of Kronos and Rhea. And lastly, Hades, the god of the dead, undead, and Wealth, Lord of the Underworld, the other Big Three, son of Kronos and Rhea. Each of the gods and goddesses will be visiting Hogwarts every so often. Do not be fooled by their appearances, for they can obliterate you with just a look. Never look at them while they are their true forms. Call them sir, my lady, my lord, lord, or anything along those lines if you wish to live. Do not disrespect them in any way. Now, I believe they will be going back to Olympus," I finished.  
**_Professor Dumbledore's POV_**  
"Now, campers, for those of you teaching, we will begin your sorting. There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Step forth as I call your name please. Jason Grace."  
Jason walked up and sat on the stool. A few moments passed when I placed the hat on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
The Gryffindor table filled with cheers. "Percy Jackson."  
Percy walked up and sat down. Before I could even place the hat on his head, "GRYFFINDOR!" was yelled.  
"It seems there is a special kind of bravery in Percy. That was the fastest sorting of all time," I said.  
I continued calling up names. Each camper was sorted into Gryffindor which made things a lot easier. I wouldn't have to put them in a separate dorm or table.  
"Now, please welcome our guests with a wonderful song! Pick any tune any tempo,and any rhythm! Stand up please!" I said waving my wand like a conductor.  
_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
_Teach us something please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald,_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling,_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot._  
The Weasley twins and the Stoll twins sung a slow funeral march tempo. Everyone clapped once they finished their little quartet. "And now, for a few final feast words. Nitwit! Billabong! Kerk!" I finished.  
I waved my wand and food appeared on the tables. "For your sacrifices, you may use the ones behind and in front of you. Enjoy, classes will begin tomorrow."


End file.
